Nicotine Patch
by KaraiAtsuiJoo
Summary: Ken and Yohji have a little talk about cigarettes and nights out. Good times.


Hiya! This is just a short little one shot—a little heart-to-heart between Yohji and Ken. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Weiß Kreuz, or Ken or Yohji or Omi. ::pout::

...............

**Nikotinpflaster – Nicotine Patch**

Yohji dropped a large cardboard box of seeds in front of Ken then motioned for him to acknowledge them. Ken, who'd just sat down to take a break, glanced at them before returning his eyes to Yohji's.

"_Oi_, _oi_," he complained, a little irritated by Yohji's actions. "What's all this?"

"_This_," Yohji began, "is the latest shipment of our newest variety of plant. The lovechild, so to say, of you and Omi's active imaginations." Ken frowned in confusion and looked at the packets of seeds.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Yohji sighed and flipped his glasses down over his eyes.

"It's your responsibility, Ken. You handle it." With that, Yohji sauntered off. Ken looked at the box and then back at Yohji. He gave his temple a scratch and then sat back. _The love child of me and Omi's imagination_? he asked himself. He reached into the box and pulled out one of the packets. He glanced at the picture on it and immediately knew what Yohji was talking about.

One night not unlike the night Ken was currently having, he was sitting at the table in the shop's main room, taking a break from closing up. Granted, closing up wasn't a hard task when there were four able bodied guys around, but that wasn't the case that night. It was Ken and Yohji, with Omi downstairs working on some school work and Aya MIA.

Ken had been about to get up when he saw Yohji returning from his "cigarette break," when the door to downstairs opened and Omi poked his head out.

"Can I show you something, Ken-_kun_?" he'd asked. Ken, thinking Omi just had another project due, saw this as a prime opportunity to get out of work. He nodded and went over to the door, following Omi down the stairs once he'd closed it. Omi reached the bottom and quickly went over to the computer.

"Have a seat," he said. Ken sat down in the computer chair.

"What is it?" he asked, looking over the chart displayed on the computer screen.

"You'll never guess what," Omi said. "I found this species of plant that grows twice as fast and even more times as beautiful as the type we've got now. See here?" Omi pointed at the screen. "My teacher says it sells well in the springtime. Just think of how much we could make. And if we grow it ourselves, we'll save on greenhouse costs, isn't that cool?" Ken's eyebrows went through a series of movements before they dipped in the middle of his forehead.

"Yeah," he said. Omi beamed and proceeded to tell Ken about the joys of horticulture and decreased profit margins and something about middlemen. Ken's mind slipped away from him a quarter into the explanation and he experienced a form of consciousness very close to sleeping with his eyes open. The result of the evening was him agreeing with everything Omi said, and that included planting the darn things when they arrived. Darn that Omi. Frank Sinatra wasn't the only one with blue eyes that couldn't be resisted.

So there Ken sat, fiddling with tens of packets of seeds. What on earth was Omi thinking anyway? Him and his odd schemes. Ken tossed the packet back into the box with the others and stood up. There wasn't much he could do regarding them at that hour.

Yohji had disappeared during Ken's daydream about the conversation he'd had with Omi. There were other, more urgent things to be done that Yohji was avoiding and so Ken took the liberty to continue his little break. The back door was open; Yohji was probably smoking again. Ken slipped out through the door and down the back steps. Sure enough, Yohji was a few feet away, standing beneath one of the few street lights in the alley. Ken stuck one of his hands in his jeans pocket as he walked over.

"Hey," he said absently. Yohji nodded in his direction. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and stubbed it out on the lamp post.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just...seeing what you were doing."

"Hm." Yohji took a deep breath and looked around.

"So what are those things like?" Ken asked, pointing at the half smoked cigarette butt in Yohji's hand.

"Cigarettes?" Yohji asked, surprised. Ken nodded.

"Yeah." Yohji squinted his eyes.

"You serious?"

"Well...yeah."

"Wanna try?" Ken shook his head adamantly. "Good."

"Why do you do it...?"

"Geez, not you too," Yohji said, shifting irritably. "Omi was on my case about it, Aya not too long ago."

"I'm just curious."

"I'm addicted. It's as simple as that."

"You could stop if you really wanted to."

"Ken?"

"Huh?"

"Let's not talk about this, huh?"

"Sure." Ken scratched his arm and looked away. "So what can we talk about?" Yohji shrugged.

"Wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Go...out?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. You know... Pick up some company?" Ken made a face, turning a little red.

"Nah."

"I don't know..." Yohji said. "You seem a little lonely."

"I'm good," Ken said.

"Your loss." Yohji looked at his cigarette, then tossed it away. "Think I should quit?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean...why not?"

"And I think you should come out with me tonight."

"I'd rather plant those seeds Omi tricked me into getting." Yohji chuckled.

"But why not?" he asked. "What do you have to lose? You'd gain a good time."

"Well....what do you have to lose trying to quit?"

"My sanity."

"Well, I have something much more valuable to keep." Yohji looked confused then grinned.

"Don't tell me it's what I think it is." Ken shrugged. "You mean to tell me you've never been laid."

"So?" Yohji scoffed.

"A guy like you?"

"What of it?"

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Why would I rush?"

"It's...it's sex!" Yohji said as if that explanation was enough. Ken laughed at him.

"You know...you'd be much healthier if you'd just quit." Yohji shook his head.

"And you'd be a lot less anal if you'd just up and get laid."

"I don't wanna "get laid," why's that so hard to understand?" Ken snapped. Yohji held up his hands.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ken shuffled his feet.

"Anyway, you know how it is."

"That whole, 'I can't be loved 'cause I'm an assassin' bit you and Aya keep hiding behind?" Ken's eyes darted in Yohji's direction, his expression sharp. "Hit a sensitive spot, did I?"

"What do you know?"

"Am I not an assassin?"

"But you're nothing like me, Yohji, and I'm not like you." Yohji pursed his lips and stepped closer to Ken.

"You really think we're that different?" Ken looked away. Yohji put his arm around Ken's shoulders and shook him a few times. "Huh?"

"Hell, I don't know."

"Sure we aren't. Just because I like my sheets warm, and you, your lungs pink doesn't mean we're _that_ different, huh?"

"Guess not," Ken admitted.

"Course not," Yohji said. He started walking, leading Ken back towards the building. "Now, about you coming out with me?" Ken shook his head at him.

"And here I thought we were having a moment," he said. Yohji chuckled.

"It's time to move on though, to the real issue at hand."

"I don't get it, Yohji."

"Get what?"

"You... You and your priorities." Ken went open the door, but he stopped.

"Some things, Ken, are meant to be left to the imagination." Yohji opened the door for Ken. "Now if we could only get you to work on your game..."

...............

Thanks for reading, and please review! If you like it, I have plenty more. ::cheeses::

kaj


End file.
